Ursera
Ursera is a planet somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy. It is one of the only planets known to contain senitent lifeforms. There is a population of 30 million humans who all live within the Western Forest, and have claimed their lands in the name of the United Earth States. Another race of beings known as Urs live in the un-terraformed parts of the world. The natural environment is desert, but the humans have built large domes and created forests inside of them. History Long ago, the Urs first built the city of Ether along the Eastern coast of Karinla. They started to spread across the planet in search of minerals. Then, a new city wa built called Humoso. It sat on the western coast and this lead to tension between the two cities. Then war broke out, and the infrastructure of Karinla was ruined. The war progressed for thousands of years, and after a final few moves. The city of Ether launched all of its long range Unisola missiles, and brought utter end to the entire continent of Karinla. The people who survived left for another continent, but some stayed and a strange thing happened to them. Their bodies grew apendegies and swords, and they went feral. These people started to murder every living thing on Karinla, and the people who left grew scared of what was to come of their beloved homeland. They ordered that all surviving satellites fire their Ethos-EXA-1223 lasers at the continent in order to stop the growing population of monsters. The monsters were completely killed off, and the cities were in critical state. The survivors did not go back, and remained in the continent Litheo. The Urs separated into nations, and lived on their new, thriving land. The first two nations to be formed were "Ethereal" and "Humosoreal". These nations were the separation in the refugees of Ether and Humoso, and they still had a knack for war, but following the devastation of their former lands, tend to stay peaceful. Ten more nations formed, and then thirty seven more. The world was in good shape, but one Ur wanted to have the nations stay in continuous contact. He established the League of Sovereign States, and a world government was formed. They colonized other planets in their system, and some even started to go outside the system to discover distant worlds. Then, Humans arrived on the continent of Karinla, and built large domes. The LSS warned them about the dangers of mutation, but the Humans relentlessly built their colony. Soon after, the same effect happened to the Humans and they left for a long period of time. Without warning, the mutated humans made their way to Litheo, and devastation was brought to their land. The LSS named humans enemies of the state, and a huge war broke out. After the humans took control of their colony again, they noted that the same radiation had effected them, and a peace was made. The Karinla colony was destroyed, and the mutated beings dealt with. The LSS had countries on the other hemisphere, but that was the last continent left. The LSS broke the continent into three territories. The Urs had the central and western, and the humans got the islands in the east. A world peace was finally made, and a new era of peace reigned. Economy Ursera relies on its colonies outside of the planet to generate revenue. The Ur Union of Labour monitors the economy and makes sure the wealth of the government is given out to other branches evenly. After the fall of Karinla, the people had to rely on the environment instead of being able to find all of the necessities inside their markets. Until the LSS was established, the world economy was in horrible shape. There was no trade until the UUL was created, and there was no mining until the Ur Mining Force was created to mine the mineral rich lands. Geography Ursera consists mainly of desert and is situated onto three continents, all of which are surrounded by water. There are two poles, but each has no ice, rather frozen methane. Karinla Karinla was the first place on Ursera that was settled. It was a long strip of land that was mainly desert with a few scattered mountains. It look similar to a cigar would. To all sides it was surrounded by the Veiled Sea, the largest ocean on Ursera. It had no rivers, bays, or lakes. The only trees were found in the mountains and along the coast. Litheo After the war of the two cities, people moved here and it became the gem of Ur life. Mountains and forests were common, but the only forest was around the mountains. There is no grass in the plains, only desert lands. The Ur people were also able to expand more onto this continent because it was a lot larger than Karinla. Granla Granla is the last place of refuge for the Urs and Humans on Ursera. It is the second largest and is most noteably found in the name of peace with the Humans. It remains as the only place able to support life on Ursera, and has no mountains or trees. The air is still full of Nitrogen (Which the Urs breathe), but inside the human domes, oxygen is present. Only one river was found, and it led in a straight line to the center on the continent. Enviroment Nitrogen is the main substance within the air, and the Urs need nitrogen to live. Only two species are known to exist. The Urs and their primary food source, Tonkla. Tonkla are similar to cows except they are purple with green spots. The Urs skin color ranges from purple to red to yellow. The Urs have green or orange hair. The ones from Ether have orange hair, and the one from Humonos have green hair. The only mix is blue hair which is achieved when an Ether Ur mates with a Humonos Ur. These people are sterile and cannot reproduce. The trees on Ursera are blue bark and orange leaves, and are similar to palm trees. Grass is bright orange and almost golden. There are three seas, Veiled, Amos, and Ethos. The fish are all yellow and their eyes are green. There are no bugs and the poles are frozen methane. More *Gano *Lamparta